Love Will Thaw!
by Laya345
Summary: Jack is a guardian and Elsa is a normal girl- well almost except for her powers. Were Jack and Elsa in love when Jack was still human? Is the 17 year old Elsa the reincarnation of the snow queen who ruled Arrendale? Will They ever fall in love? will their love be able to thaw Elsa's Frozen Heart and Jack's frozen body,...(summary sucks but nice story) modern with powers and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story...review, or fav... I'm an amateur... Sooo sorry bout the grammatical errors... can't help it...**

**Chapter 1- Winter. **

Jack frost was flying over the streets of Manhattan... waving at kids who stared at him wonder-eyed. it had been a year since he'd become a guardian and things seemed to look up finally.

Finally he felt noticed by someone...he loved kids... they seemed to like him too...

_I wanna see light beyond the dark..._

This made jack stop dead in his tracks. it was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

"It is strong, yet something about it seems hammered down. it felt sad, lonely... LONELY" thought Jack.

"I've got to check it out"

_I wanna feel the warmth beyond this cold_

_I want this eternal winter to end_...

"What? Winter to end? It's barely begin honey..." he thought as he made his way the music came from- which came from a really huge house.

'Whoa... Big.' he said. 'Arrendale INC...' he read.

'Where are ya beautiful voice?' he searched.

_I want the sun to shine..._

_I want the ice to melt..._

Jack flew toward the window and made himself comfortable on the sill

'Ah there you are...' although jack could only see her back he was overwhelmed and as she turned he let out a sigh.

She was 17 years... just like Jack, She was pale skinned- just like the winter spirit, she had platinum blonde hair- again like Jack. blue eyes... same.

Everything about her seemed to be known to him. Like almost he had known her when he was still human. Everything about her seemed to make him want her.

...

Elsa was furious nobody ever sat on her window sill. And nobody ever sighed at her like THAT... well they did but they did not get away with it.

But this one was different. he was 17 years old, he was pale skinned, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes... he had all the features she had to make people stare at her.

Elsa snapped her fingers at the strange white haired teen.

'Wait... you.. you can see me?' Jack asked her. Nobody never saw Jack just like that. They had to BELIEVE in order to see.

'Yes and in a few minutes the security will... and you'll end up in the central jail! Who are you, what do you want and how long have you been here?' Elsa asked him.

'You ca see me. YOU can see ME! You CAN SEE me. oh my guardian... YOU CAN SEE ME! YOU CAN HEAR ME!'

'Stop screaming... you'll end up in the mental hospital!'

'OH... er sorry I'm Jack Frost the winter guardian.'

'Okkkkaaaay. so you've escaped from the mental hospital.' Elsa said. she thought for a moment and she called the maid.

'see him? over there Martha...'

'Elsa dear I can't see anyone here darling. are you okay?' the confused middle-aged asked.

Jack let out a sinister laugh.

He came into the room and sat on her couch.

'Honey... listen to me... i know you are depressed... losing your parents at such a young age is not easy...' Martha said in a gentle voice.

Jack was taken aback. "This girl- Elsa- had lost her parents? that's sick." thought Jack.

'Take care darling...' said the maid as she left.

Elsa remained silent for a minute. She never wanted to think about it. Ever. She never wanted to think about that cruel plane crash which snatched her parents from her. they were the only once who saw her powers as blessing. they were always there for her. once the died she was left all alone.

Jack could feel the temperature drop at an alarming rate.

Elsa could feel the same too. She liked the cold. it never bothered her. there was no-one in that room. except the wierd boy who was visible to only her.

'I'm sorry.' Jack said.

'Me too.' she sighed

'so... Elsa... you can see me?'

'yes... what are you? some kind of ghost?'

'Ha!' jack smirked.

"Jack looks... looks... Handsome!" Elsa thought. "wha.. no pull it together Elsa"

Elsa could feel her face burn... she could felt a strange feeling.

"pull it together Elsa..."

'I'm a guardian. a winter spirit.' jack said breaking Elsa's trance.

'Winter spirit...' Elsa nodded sadly.

'If you don't believe...' Jack said getting up from the couch and coming toward.

Elsa stood routed. Jack stopped and took a deep breath. he let his magic out.

in a few minutes Elsa could see bunnies and butterflies and birds and puppies running around the room. they were all made of ice.

"Ice... they 're made of Ice."

'Do you like it?' Jack's gentle voice whispered into her ear.

She was so engrossed with seeing the icy creatures that she hadn't seen Jack move so close to her.

'I... I... don't know what to say...' she said.

She could feel her face burn. Jack's face was inches away from moved away from him. she was afraid if she might hurt him. she removed her gloves- which she always wore-and stared at her palms sadly.

'I...I... I never thought that Ice and snow could be so beautiful.' she said. she reached out to bird which was flying above her head.

'You don't wanna do that. it'll melt...(gasp)...' Jack was taken aback, for that bird became big and became icy and frozen on her touch. then it blast into pieces.

'Strange my magic never does that.' Jack was the first to react.

'Your's doesn't... but mine...'

For the hundredth time that day he was taken aback, first her voice; then her looks; the fact that she could see him; that she lost her parents;that she was more beautiful on a close up than from far off; and to top it all her powers.

** Okay so that was the first chapter review so i could write the next... at least 5 pls. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo sorry for the late update guys... thank you sooooooo much or the views and reviews her's the second chapter**

Chapter-2

Jack was watching the sleeping Elsa… she looked so angelic he thought.

She did not snore, she always closed her mouth while asleep, she didn't need a blanket. She looked so cute.

Jack and Elsa had talked and they learnt about each other- it was perhaps the curiosity about meeting another icy being which led them to talk-Jack had told her all about being a guardian, pitch, the other guardian. And Elsa told him about herself and her family. She had lost her parents six months back in a plane crash, so all she had for a family was her younger sister Anna. Her father was the founder of the Arrendale INC and she was home schooled by her parents-due to her powers- until the died. Now she had to go to a school to get into a business school to learn to manage the company.

Jack was sorry for her. She had already had her powers which was, much more powerful than his. He could control his powers from the start because he could just make frosty patterns and create snow, but her it was ice, whatever she touched became ice.

"Is it that her face is so beautiful or it that Manny is shining extra bright on her?" Jack thought.

And he sighed… for the hundredth time that day… that's when he got an urgent message from North.

…

Elsa woke up with a cold sweat. Today was the first day of high school. She couldn't Jack anywhere. No messages, no notes stuck , nothing. Elsa doubted if he ever learned to read and write. she smiled at the thought of him. She liked him, who couldn't he was fun, he knew just the way to make her laugh hard.

Nobody ever did that to her, her parents were very supporting but they did not crack jokes and crack at it. They did not make snowy frosty bunnies and butterflies and birds and puppies and kittens every half an hour. They were not her age… duh!

Elsa got ready for school and she left a note if Jack turned up.

"First day of school" she sighed.

She was driven to the school in her car.

'Miss Arrendale… right this way.' Called a bald man. He was the principle obviously.

"First day of school" she smiled this time

…

Jack was flying back to Elsa's place. The urgent news was a disturbing one. But it could wait for another day.

Then something weird fell down!

It was like a face crossed his eyes. It was blurred. But the face was very beautiful, it was Elsa's.

Jack was still falling.

"Wind take me to Elsa's" he screamed.

He steadied. But the face haunted him. It was elsa yes but then her satchel, her clothes, her hairdo…. Everything was… old.

"it's not her, it can't be her. It'll never be her." Jack said to himself.

….

Elsa felt really uncomfortable. Her sister had invited her to join the lunch with her friends. They were all of different types. Anna was the chatterbox, then their cousin Rapunzel, she was a sweet heart, her boyfriend, Eugene was a total rouge, a hooligan. The puny Hiccup, he was a nerdy but cool person, his girlfriend was a tom boy… so was her best friend Merida. Then there was Kristoff he was a so nice and sweet. Then Anna's boyfriend- Hans, Elsa hated him he was so jerkish

"hi everyone this is my sister Elsa." Anna announced.

Elsa received a collective "Hi's"

"hello… um… I'm Elsa… Elsa Arrendale…" before she could complete she received a collective "we know".

"uh… yeah… so … let's eat." This was getting awkward.

She just wanted to go home and play on her guitar, talk to Jack, show her powers to him. High School was the last the last thing on her mind. That was until her parents died.

The awkwardness continued until the bell rang announcing the end of lunch, the awkwardness and all the staring eyes.

**Soooo sorry again for the late update again,... pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys the third chapter... pls review...**

CHAPTER 3

Jack slipped into Elsa's open window. on her couch- where he usually sat- there was a note waiting for him.

**_ Hey Jack... Woke up and couldn't find you... _**

**_ gone to school. _**

**_ - Elsa. _**

She had searched for him as soon as she woke up... Jack started jumping up and down. he wanted to see her immediately.

"what time do the kids return from school?"

He just sat there not knowing what to do, to say. then the face haunted him again. This time she smiled at Jack. she was the carbon copy of Elsa. Or was Elsa the carbon copy of her?

Jack always felt a protective duty towards Elsa. As if he'd known her before. Before all the Guardian stuff. way before he became immortal.

Jack was confused, he needed answers and he needed them immediately.

Just then Elsa walked in. as soon as she saw him her face lighted up and she smiled.

"hey Jack, first day of school." she said to him

"Jack... jack what happened? are you okay?" he'd gone pale, and his eyes always lighted up the entire world.

"yup... I'm okay" he replied, smiling still in thought. "Guardian stuff..."

"oh... Um... that's why you left?"

"yeah... North hates it when i keep him waiting... you know he gets all grumpy..."

"oh that's fine... figures." she replied.

"um... hey why don't you play me a song on your guitar? I love your voice..."

"yeah... but not what i sang yesterday? Right? cause you didn't like it..."

"na... you sang wrongly about my season."

"yeah... you know Jack you're the only person besides my parents to know about my powers... you are the only one who shares it with me... I mean you understand it... you're lonely to, except the guardians. When Anna was born my parents wouldn't let me touch her. once when we were playing with my powers i shot her in her eyes- her head. so my dad had to get these people who are like the descendants of trolls to remove the ice." Elsa began to cry.

Jack moved close towards her and put an arm around her shoulder and held her tight. as if on cue Elsa's head tilted and rested on Jack's Shoulders.

It was new for both of them. Elsa felt the warmth in Jack's touch even though his hands were ice cold.

Elsa's tears stopped. They spoke nothing for some time it was as if they were enjoying the moment.

"Elsa... I understand" he broke the silence. they were just three simple words but they meant a lot to both the giver and the receiver.

And it continued until Elsa slept off on Jack's shoulders.

Jack chuckled at the girl. she was so cute. he gently lifted her up and placed on her bed and went for the blankets then he stopped and gave out a little chuckle.

"The cold never Bothered her." he reminded himself

then he took his position to watch the sleeping Elsa.

**thank you sooo much guys, sooo that was the third chapter it's a bit shorrt i know but it is a bit romantic... pls review.**


End file.
